


ordinary world ★ frerard oneshot

by fairyrot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frerard, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Heartbreak, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrot/pseuds/fairyrot
Summary: ⋆ ˚｡⋆ ♡ ⋆:° 𖤐⋆ ˚｡⋆a relationship damaged, possibly beyond repair.but then gerard tries to relight the fire, knowing he will get burnt.━━ frerard.fanfiction. +12© fairyrotstarted - january 2021finished - january 2021
Kudos: 2





	ordinary world ★ frerard oneshot

It was early in the morning, around 3:20 am when Gerard arrived home. He was drenched from the torrential rain knocking him about, raindrops hitting the window like bullets made it easier to close the door quietly. With the door locked and shut behind him, he leaned against the cold plastic for a minute, with some water dripping from his nose making a quiet 'plop' on the laminated floor. Apart from the rain and wind whipping the house and making it shake and creak, all was silent. Pure, moonlit bliss poured through the windows of the small lounge, illuminating the small painting frames on the wall and the worn rug in the centre of the room. Shrugging his wet clothes off he began placing it gently on top of the radiator underneath the window, a small puddle formed from the rain-soaked clothes.

'I'll clean it later,' thought Gerard.

He turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room, spanning a soft glow across it. A classic 1940s radio sat next to the floor lamp on a table. Switching it on and fiddling with a few knobs on the controls, he found the cassette for Three Imaginary Boys by The Cure and set it to a low volume. A lilting voice came from a direction behind Gerard, or so he thought. he turned around slowly to see that no one was there. A ghost, perhaps.

A ghost of Frank.

His memory haunts Gerard, an inescapable pain. The two were going through immense relationship troubles, from lying, cheating and crying, drug abuse, everything. the most powerful relationships can also be the most toxic ones, as Gerard found out. 

What happened to the innocence of the beginning relationship? The gentle branching out to one another, finding a safe place filled with love and content. Only for that to be shattered. The pair were so crazy for another they couldn't contain it.

Gerard doesn't recognise that life. Not anymore. It was gone, maybe for better, or for worse. The substance abuse and heartache subsided, and now the world felt like an empty void. Ordinary. Nothing special. He wasn't sure if he found it yet, but he would do soon - and learn to survive.

The music swayed over him subtly and he tiptoed to the kitchen, made himself a mug of tea and sat on the sofa sipping it slowly. Memories flowed over him as the cassette repeated again and again. He had a late shift that day, and a rather sad boring day. It was early January, so daylight faded as quickly as it came, leaving a dark space in-between - too early for the night and too late for the day. 

He went to the bar that day, and saw a loving couple cuddled into a booth in the back and his heart shattered to see how much love meant to people not just in a relationship, but people on the receiving end. So he left after his drink and walked to Mikey's. He cried for hours, wishing how he hadn't been so jealous and protective, just wanting to be with Frank again with a sense of normality rather than nightmares and nuances. He missed him, so much. Mikey eventually comforted him, and the later evening crept in closely, it left a tired younger brother of Gerard. He tucked him into bed and left Mikey's house to go the only safe place that wasn't his home. Where he was now, lying on the sofa with a now empty mug.

Shaking out of his stupor, he placed the mug on to the coffee table and stood up.

He remembered one of the last words he exchanged with Frank. _"Passion or coincidence, I'm not sure which, but I have to tell you. Pride will tear us both apart."_ Pride's gone out the window, across the rooftops. It ran away and left Gerard in the vacuum of his heart - vast and empty.

After the not so clear end but rather bitter last interaction since the last few months since Gerard saw him, he felt like he was going insane without him.

"What is happening to me?" the older Way brother would ask himself every night before falling asleep in a cold, vacant bed. "Where is my only friend when I need you most? You've gone away."

He crept up the stairs to hear sobbing. Loud, painful, grieving sobbing.

A broken man's cry.

The sound struck a chord with him, the cries sounding much like the ones he would sob every night.

He couldn't cry - not now. There was a world of normalcy he had to find. Somehow.

Gerard hesitated outside the closed door for a while before twisting the knob open. And inside, was a sight for truly sore eyes.

 _Frank_.

Frank turned around with wide eyes to see Gerard with tears already leaking out of the corners of his eyes, standing in the door frame.

Frank was in nothing but boxer shorts and a shirt, with a cigarette in his hand. The smouldering cigarette was soon put out into a nearby ashtray, one of which was rather overfilled, and Frank threw himself on to Gerard, crying fresh crocodile tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," cried the smaller man into his boyfriend's shoulder. Gerard just gently shushed him and eased Frank's sobs. Gerard took Frank's cheeks into his hands and smushed them slightly, making his lips pout slightly, and wiped away tearstains with his thumbs.

"I would always forgive you, my angel. You mean everything forever to me, I could never let you go, ever. I'm sorry for what happened, but we cannot change the past. We can change the future, at least, I am willing to fix my future with you. Do you want to work on it with me, sugar?"

Frank nodded and looked up at him in pure adoration. "I would want nothing more." The two held each other tightly before Gerard took Frank's chin into his hand, tilting his head upwards, and kissed him tenderly. Frank instantaneously melted into the kiss, craving the sweet taste of Gerard's lips after being deprived of them so long. The two exchanged a passionate kiss, before pulling away slowly.

"I love you, you know that? I could never stop," mumbled Gerard.

"Always?" murmured Frank.

"And forever..." smiled Gerard.

The two kissed deeply again, sat the bed, with Frank on Gerard's lap. The two stopped and rested their foreheads against each other, and sighed contentedly.

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in and cuddle with you," whispered Gerard.

Frank scrambled excitedly off Gerard and climbed into bed under the duvet. Gerard stripped of his coat, crawling next to Frank, whispering that they would tidy up the house in the morning, bringing the small boy close to his chest, holding his head and stroking his hair gently. Frank linked his arms around Gerard's waist, snuggling in as close as possible.

And so they lay, in perfect harmony once again. Who knew? Love sometimes can be so powerful, a gravitational force that locks people in so tightly its practically impossible for them to tear apart. Memories are made, common sense fades and a lifetime is spent in pure bliss.

When you're so in love with someone, it is hard to stop loving them. You'd give them your heart and soul on a platter as a mere appetizer for them. It is impossible to stop loving them. You look at them, and see a life together, something so utopic and brilliant it seems almost out of grasp, but in reality, it is closer than you realise. When you see each other, a sickly sweet energy is sent coursing through your veins and feeds the lovebugs ingrained in your brain, making the struggle of waiting to see them worthwhile, and how everything seems okay, no matter what it may be, when you see them. 

And how you feel when you realise you love them - it hits you like a ton of bricks in the most unexpected moments, but its one of the most euphoric feelings you wish you could feel all over again. After all, its what you want, what you need, what must happen.

Love will happen, and has happened - for Frank & Gerard.

And you too.


End file.
